SpellBound
by the.novice.writer42713
Summary: As princess of IceWell Camilla Chambers ives a normal life... that is until a certain captian and his henchman come into her life. Follow the twist and turns of socery and magic in...Spell bound..


Chapter 1 :choosing the guards

I was sound asleep in my slumber when I was shaken by somebody. Camilla… rise and shine.. I knew that voice and the accent from anywhere.. I rolled over to my side "five more minutes" I said as I put the pillow above my head. I heard the person laugh

"Lassie don't make me pull back the covers.. He said. I rolled back over to see Stephen.. My fathers most trusted general and my big brother like figure… "Ugh. Stephen do I have to get up early…" Yep now rise and shine lassie.. He said

I looked at the clock … 10:10

Oh shoot I was going to be late.. I jumped out of bed and went to my dresser to pick out one of my short yet appropriate dresses.. "Stephen why didn't you wake me sooner" I asked.. "if I recall correctly you're the one who didn't want to get out of the bed" he replied.

How rude of me.. I didn't introduce myself... I am Camilla Eloise Chambers.. Princess of Icewell. My birthday is April 10th. I love to read, some of my princess duties, attending balls and all that stuff.

Today I was pretty excited. Today was the day I was going to choose my own guards. I was sure there were going to be a lot of guys to choose from.. I got out my favorite dress because it was pink... I plugged in the flat irons as I walked into the bathroom and closed the doors..

15 mins later

As I got done curling my hair I slipped on a small hell. I observed my appearance in the mirror. As I approved my look I looked at the clock… 10:25 …. There was a knock at my door.. "Come in" I said as the door opened I saw Victoria my best friend..

"Hey.. Don't you look pretty "said Victoria as she walked toward me " hi vic.. well thank you.. You don't look to bad either I told he. We hugged each other and walked outside the door. I said hello to a few of the guards. They replied with a simple good morning princess.

Victoria and I chatted all the way into the grand hall.. "well I better get going I have somebody's ball to get ready for" she said with a smile on her face. She was referring to my father's ball we were having tonight.. There was a new Capitan coming tonight and my father decided to have a celebration in his honor. Plus my parents are going away for a while.

As I arrived in the grand hall there sat my father on his throne "Good morning sweetheart" said my father.. I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.. "Good morning dad "I said as I gave him a smile. I looked around and saw a lot of incredible good looking guys.. This was going to be hard…

Cody's pov

I watched as the princess interacted with the other guys.. She was a very beautiful woman.. I didn't want to use my powers on her but if I had any chance with her I was going to have to use my powers..

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that the princess was coming right up to me.. I quickly cooked up a spell in my head and hoped it worked..

Camilla's pov

"hi " I said as I curtsy in front of this rather handsome guy. He bowed down and came back up. He then extended his hand and said " my name is Cody" I took his hand and accepted his handshake. I felt this weird sensation as I shook Cody's hand.

I was starting to fell this attraction for Cody. I just met the guy.. I wanted to stay and chat with him but I couldn't. I had to move on to the next guy.

Nick pov ( a.k.a Dolph)

I had watched the whole encounter with Cody and the princess.. I knew exactly what Cody did.. He put a attraction spell on her.. I smirked as I knew Cody's game. I could play that game too. As the princess approached me I did the spell that got me every girl…

Camllia's pov

I walked up to this guy.. He was pretty attractive with his blonde hair and his toned muscles. As I finished my curtsy and he came up from his bow we made eye contact… I stared into his eyes. His eyes were crystal blue. His eyes where so mesmerizing.. I couldn't stop staring at them.

"Hello princess.. My name is Nick" he said with a smile. With those eyes and the rest of him.. This guy could be the perfect package.. I shook my head erasing my thoughts and took his hand.. "Camilla" I told him as I looked into his eyes.. I couldn't help myself. It was as if his eyes had this.. Hypnotic felling over me.. I heard somebody cough which made me look away. I noticed my dad was giving me a weird look.. I walked away from Nick and walked toward my father. "So what do you think "said my father in a curious tone I told my dad in his ear about the two that I had chosen.

Cody's pov

I glared over at nick as I knew what he did to Camilla.. 'so that's how you want to play" I said to nick telepathically.. "Don't act so innocent Cody.. I saw what you did" he replied. "if it was the only way to get to know her I had to do what I had to do" I told him I looked over and saw nick smirk..

As I heard a clap echo within the hall I looked to my left to see Camilla's father trying to get everybody's attention. I felt a tap on my shoulder.. I turned around to see Camilla.. "Come with me "she said . Without hesitation I followed her. As we went up behind nick.. She did the same thing. Nick and I exchanged looks.. We knew we were the ones..

Camilla's pov

The guys that I have chosen were walking right behind me.. We were heading off to my room so I could get to know these guys better. As we were walking thru the hallways I would say hi to a few people.. And finally we had arrived at my room.. I opened the doors and walked in.. As I walked I didn't hear any foot steps behind me.. I turned around to see Cody and nick standing outside my door.. I giggled

"you guys can come in.. I'm not going to bite.. I promise" I said as I winked at them.. There somewhat worried faces turned into smiles... they walked in and nick closed the door behind him..

3 hours later

I giggled as nick and Cody argued.. I had gotten to know these guys pretty well.. Both of these guys were attractive, funny and sweet.. We were watching TV when there was a knock at my door. "Come in " I said.. Both of my doors opened to reveal some of the castle staff bring in some things that I needed for the ball.. And behind theme was Stephen..

Stephen came in with a smile on his face he was all decked out in his uniform ready for the ball.. "come on Camilla it's time to get ready the guest will be arriving soon." Knowing Stephen was right I stood up from my bed " well thanks guys I really appreciate you guys spending time with me" " no problem" they both said in unison I giggled as they exchanged weird looks with one another. I walked them to the door and said our goodbyes.. It was now time to get ready for the ball…


End file.
